Don't Leave Me
by SeeYouBleedingLove
Summary: Pansy and Draco have been together since they both left Hogwarts 4 years ago, they have had their ups and downs, but this time Draco is acting differently.


Title: Don't Leave Me

Warnings: Angsty Fluff. Aww lol

Summary: Pansy and Draco have been together since they both left Hogwarts 4 years ago, they have had their ups and downs, but this time Draco is acting differently.

Authors Note: I've never read, nor have I written this pairing before, the only reason I am now is because I'm doing a challenge with myself to write some Het fic's and see how I get along with writing them. Characters will most probably be OOC.

Based off Prompt: 039

Pansy and Draco had been together for quite a few years, they did not live together but that did not make their love any less important to either of them.

That was until the both of them started to drift apart when Draco was accepted into becoming an Auror. That was when the two of them drifted apart.

Draco came around to Pansy's apartment; he wanted to tell her the two of them was not working.

Pansy opened the apartment door in all of her natural beauty, wearing spectacular clothes, even if the time was late at night. She always seemed to be ready for anything.

Draco sighed, he stepped into the apartment, and when Pansy made to kiss him, he quickly moved out of her way and made his way down the hall to the living room.

Pansy made her way into the living room; afraid of what was to come she looked close to tears.

Before Draco could say anything, she flew herself at him, arms wrapping themselves around Draco's slender body.

"Please Draco, don't say it," she cried out, burying her head into his shoulder.

She looked up into his grey eyes, the grey eyes she loved so much, she spoke and held his gaze, while tears streamed down her face,

"I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, and I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me!"

Draco was speechless, he did not know what to say, he had come here to finish their relationship, and here she was asking him to marry her.

He knew he loved her, he just did not have time for her, and the time he knew, they needed.

Looking at his beautiful Pansy, he sighed, all of this was just so confusing. He was a Malfoy; this was not meant to happen to him!

Sighing again, he spoke; "Pansy, you know I love you, I would marry you in an instant, but I don't have the time for this relationship to work, as much as I wish I did. I want us to be together, forever. But I can't allow you to be with me, and only see me once in a blue moon." he said as he stroked her dark clad of hair out of her almond shaped eyes.

"It's not fair on you, you deserve so much more, and you deserve someone who will be there for you whenever you wish him to." Draco said as a stray tear escaped from his tear duct.

A new set of tears protruded from Pansy's eyes, before she spluttered out between sobs, "We can make this work, please Draco, don't do this to me, if I don't have you, I have nothing left to live for…" she wept.

"Don't say that Pansy, there are plenty more men out there…" Draco replied.

"I can't go on without you Draco, I've loved you forever, please don't do this to me, please let us make it work." She begged she leant forward and placed her wet lips upon his own; she put all of her love into it.

Draco submitted and placed all of his love into that one kiss.

She needed him he needed her.

They were like soul mates.

They needed one another to survive.

"Yes, Pansy, I will try and make it work…" he said as he came apart from her lips, a muffled "I promise" was swallowed by Pansy's frenzied kiss.

Enders Note: I actually liked writing this One Shot. Who knows I might write this pairing again sometime, I did write two Hermione/Ron pairings!

Moreover, an Edward Cullen/Harry Potter… Oh well, I love Slash too much, so I have to wean myself off writing so much Yaoi : )

Lol

Please review, I love them,

Music which inspire this One Shot: It's all coming back to me Now - Celine Dion. = Favourite song ever!


End file.
